


Look at me

by apple_m00n



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Arora-chichou | Alola, Boyfriends, Fluff, Green Is A Jealous Boi, Jealousy, M/M, Red Is Thinks It's Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_m00n/pseuds/apple_m00n
Summary: They're in Alola for work reasons, sure, but also as a vacation, and this girl takes Red away all the time.In which Green is jealous of a 12 year old girl and meets Hau and Gladion and asks them for help





	Look at me

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best fic but I was sad and I wanted to write because that's what i do when I'm not drawing so uh read my bullshit if you want

Green was blowing air through the straw in his fruity drink in a like a Tapu formed glass, making little bubbles come up and pop immediately once they were hit by newer air steaming up to the surface of the pinkish alcoholic beverage. The gym leader was bored, annoyed, an intellectual might even go as far as calling it being extremely fucking pissed off.

Reason for that? The new Alola champion, Mizuki.

She's apparently from Kanto and was happy to meet somebody that spoke her native language, and it being the two literal battle legends, and lovers, Green and Red made it even better for her.

Or, honestly, just meeting Red was amazing for her. While Green was laying on a sun lounger close to a palm tree so he wouldn't be in the burning hot sun (though it was getting cooler already since the sun was slowly sinking, he has been laying there all day), Mizuki and Red were fighting since the time they had arrived at a beach on Akala island, the island where they had their hotel room, which was 9 in the morning.

The brunette watched the two of them train, Red winning most of the times, but Mizuki had won a few times as well. She definitely had the potential to be a good champion.

But that information didn't make Green happy at all. In fact, thinking about it just made the frown on his face more apparent, knowing that Red had a skilled opponent and was seemingly absorbed into the battles the two champs had over and over again.

Honestly, Red was a dumbass for letting his boyfriend lay there all day long though, if he'd be drunk later on it definitely wouldn't be his fault!

The gym leader was continuously blowing more air through his straw, the blowing subconsciously getting a bit harder when he focused on Red's well trained sweaty body from the battling and the heat, only standing there in swimming trunks and his hair slicked back (since Green insisted on doing that before they went outside that day). It was a nice sight, and sadly that was the only thing he could have from his boyfriend in that very moment, asides from his treasured pendant dangling on a necklace around his neck of courser, yet it wasn't quite what he wanted.

"Are they still fighting? God, this girl...she's a handful!" A tall, pale, blonde boy standing next to Green suddenly said. The boy's companion, who was seemingly a bit younger, a moss green haired and tanned kid just gave the taller guy a snort and shrugged. "She seems to have fun!"

"You two know her?" Green asked without thinking and sat up, being met with two surprised faces.

"You speak our language?"

"It's not that hard to learn, yea. Anyway- you know her??" the brunette repeated his question and took a sip from his drink, staring at the two teens with expecting eyes, who just exchanged a few quick glances before turning to Green again. It was funny to see how they were as different as the day and the night. One was pale, tall and aggressive looking, while the other was more tanned and quite short, his eyes giving off a happy-go-lucky vibe.

"Who wants to know that?" the blonde boy, who was dressed in inappropriately long and thick looking black clothes considering the hot weather in this tropical region, asked with a skeptical glare.

Green didn't mind the teen not trusting him right away, it kind of reminded him of himself a few years ago, so he just did what most of the people did with him when he was being sassy towards them: he gave the fellow emerald eyed male a calm smile and got up.

The brunette introduced himself, but not before running a hand through his artfully spiked hair to make them looking less like he was n´being jealous on a lounger all day. "Green Oak, Gym leader in Viridian city in Kanto and former Kanto champ...for five minutes and twenty-eight seconds." he quietly added the last part, eyes wandering off to the side to look at his lover once more like he wouldn't have done that more than enough throughout the whole day.

"I'm Hau, and this is the grumpy Gladion!" the moss green haired boy introduced the two of them, being shushed with a quiet 'shuddup!' from his fair-haired friend, making him chuckle. God these two really reminded him of his and Red's youth.

"Yea, we know her! That's Mizuki, the Alola champ! She moved here together with her mother and her brother Elio! She's a reeeaally skilled trainer yknow?" Hau said, being as cheerful as Green expected him to be.

"She's also skilled in making my boyfriend train with her all day." the Viridian gym leader said with a deep sigh, being met with laughter from Hau, who then abruptly stopped when he noticed that it wasn't a joke.

"Say what now?" Gladion asked, one hand on his hip, making him look even sassier than he already did anyway.

Green pointed to his well build significant other with the hand he held his drink in, then looked at the younger males again. "That, there, that black haired idiot. That's my boyfriend, the current Kanto champion. They've been training all day and you can' believe how much I want to walk up to them and just drag Red away."

"Then do it." Gladion suggested, being met with a snort and a shake of Green's head. "I don't wanna be mean to a child. I don't even know her, it'd be pretty rude.

"Well we know Mizu!" Hau told the spiky haired man with his hands behind his head and a bright grin decorating his face, the nickname he gave the girl underlining their friendship.

Green squinted his eyes at them, then glanced over at the two champions who were currently preparing themselves for another battle by healing their team, before he looked back at the pair. "Deal. What do you want for that?"

"Nothing."

"A malasada!"

Green couldn't hide the laugh that bubbled out of him and went over to his bag after handing Hau his drink for him to hold it, who sniffed on the drink and then stuck his tongue out in disgust. It was predictable that he wouldn't like alcohol.

Green pulled out a paper bag full of the Alolan treats and held the opened bag to the two of them. Hau didn't hesitate to grab one as he gave Green back his alcoholic drink while Gladion just rolled his eyes and made his way over to the champions. Hau quickly ran after him, telling him to wait. Green looked after them as he sat down again, shaking his head with a soft laugh.

The emerald eyed trainer watched as the teens went over to their friend right before Red and her wanted to battle again. It didn't even take them a minute to get Mizuki to come with them before they ran off into the city. That was much faster than Green had expected, maybe he should have tried to seduce red or something if it really was that easy? But now, his boyfriend would get the silent treatment. _He_ wanted the attention, but Red had to work for it. Green knew it didn't make any sense, but when did love ever make sense?

When red arrived at the sun lounger Green was laying on, the brunette lifted his sunglasses to give his lover a quick glare before pretending to not notice him at all.

_'You were jealous of a child?'_ Red signed, snorting at the bright pink cheeks his boyfriend suddenly had. The raven sighed inaudibly and sat down in the sand next to the lounger, drawing something into the smooth sand.

"...What are you doing?" Green asked, sitting up to look down at Red who sat on the ground. So much to giving him the silent treatment. Red just shrugged, making Green huff and stand up in defeat.

"Alright I got it! Sorry i interrupted your training!" Green started to talk with crossed arms, looking at Re who stood up as well. "I was jealous, yea! But it had a reason because we're here on a vacation together and I was looking forward to doing something with you all alone and then you just go and train wit- hmph!" the gym leader continued his rambling, but was cut off by a familiar pair of warm lips being pressed onto his own.

The kiss was smooth, experienced from both sides, it has been a while since they first started dating after all. Green was thinking about pulling away and giving Red a soft smack on the back of his head at first, but when the raven took his hands and interlaced their fingers before moving both hands up to Green's face to gently hold it in place, Green just went with the flow and returned the kiss. Arceus it was hard for him to be mad at Red for more than ten seconds.

After a while of sweet kissing and subtle nipping on each other's lips, Red was the first to pull away, giving his significant other an apologetic smile. Green sighed and averted his eyes for a second, but then decided to stop being salty and returned the smile.

"You're a horribel boyfriend you know?"


End file.
